


Fire Tongs

by Kaspider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Fire, Rape/Non-con Elements, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspider/pseuds/Kaspider
Summary: A small piece of erotica I wrote inspired by a picture posted by my good friend of herself driving her car through the woods. So I took her own fantasy and wrote this little thing.
Kudos: 10





	Fire Tongs

Fire tongs 

You think you were being brave by posting a live picture of you driving your car on an empty road. The road that goes through the woods all the way to the other side. The woods where I had built my cabin. My own rape cabin. You think you were being smart by posting a picture like that. In fact, by looking at you now, I could tell that you wanted to be abducted, chased and then raped in the very woods. And look where it all got you. 

Your skin is battered and bruised. Not by me. But by the thorns and bushes outside in the unforgiving woods. Really, you have to earn your place in these woods. It will eat you alive if you're not careful. The trees will not hesitate to rape you. The branches will torture you. The leaves will scar your pathetic body. 

But they kept you for me to enjoy. 

"What's the matter now, Lolita? You wanted this, right? You posted that picture so you could tell the people where you were headed, how vulnerable you were going to be." I laughed a little. "Well, you are all broken, bruises and tied up in front of the fireplace. Here in my cabin."

You look up at me with eyes that could match the raging fire in the fireplace. I do not like this look. I am not used to this look. So I put my right foot on your right shoulder and push you back. My black hunting boots that I still wore press against your shoulder as you are pinned down. You struggle at once looking at me, not averting your eyes at all. We have a small staring match which results in me leaning down and slapping your face with my hand. You immediately spit towards me in reply. Luckily, it lands on my clothed shoulder. Such a miss. "Such a miss, Lolita. You should learn how to aim. I can show you." 

I spit on your face this time. My wad of spit is much bigger than you and it lands on your right eye. But you cannot do anything about it because your wrists are tied, stretched out to the corners of the fireplace. The bondage is only loose enough so you could slide your ass back and sit up but the fire is hot behind your naked back so you cannot sit for longer. The best option is to lay on your back and writhe like a snake. After I spit on your face, I take a step back and straighten my hunting rifle to point at you. The nozzle of the brown rifle touches your jaw as I look down at you. "It may be loaded or it may not be but what I require from you is to lose that look."

You understand what I mean by 'losing the look'. I can read it on your face but you quickly hide that expression retaining the previous look. The look that made you look strong. The no fear look. I put the rifle away and stand there looking at you for a moment. Your gaze never leaves mine. Then my eyes fall upon the various fire utensils that are neatly placed in a metal basket to the side of the fireplace. I hum as I picked a very small coal shovel. I observe the metal handle and the actual shovel. It is strong of metal. Enough to carry a few coals for the fireplace. I come back between your legs and open them using my boots then without any warning, I smack the flat end of the shovel against your cunt. The sound it produced rings in my ear and I swing and hit it again. You scream and squeal, writhing and squirming as the pain travels through your bruised body. "Give me that look again and I will pummel your body like no one has even seen."

I say this while looking in your eyes and holding the shovel. You seem to register the fact that I was not joking at all. In fact, you are right. I was feeling sadistic. My original plan was to rape you and then be done with you. But now I have other plans. 

I smirk as I put the flat of the shovel against the fire while looking at you. "You had your chance. You fought me. I gave you the opportunity to run. You ran. I caught up. We fought again. I won. Then I carried you here to my cabin. You struggled again. Yet again I overcame you and tied you up here. Everything has been fair, hasn't it? And everything will be fair from now on too."

I let the metal bit of shovel heat up a little then coming between your legs, separating them, I swing it again so the heated bit smacks against your sensitive pussy. You howl in the air, shut your legs and take the pain like the painslut you are. 

"You son of a bitch! You fucking bastard!" You scream at me. I am surprised at how you still have a voice to scream especially after being beaten up physically so bad. 

"You will listen to me now, you pathetic rape toy. You will beg me to rape you. Right here right now." I say as I replace the shovel back in the utensils cage to take out the fire tongs. I test the tongs by clamping them shut and open. They make a snappy noise. A delicious snappy noise. I snap the tongs again a few times looking at you. Your body twitches with the snap of the tongs. But your expression still doesn't match with your body. Your face is still hard, and stubborn. Something which I will take my sweet time breaking down. 

But something changes. I hear a faint mewl from your throat. I register it but never pay attention to it deliberately. I take the tong and place it over your right nipple then clamp it shut. Your nipple squeezes between the metal tip of the fire tongs resulting in a guttural scream from your throat. Fear replaced the stubbornness in your eyes. I release the tong from your nipple and your mewls grow. You look up at me with fearful eyes. 

"Do you have something to say, sweetheart?" I ask in a menacing voice as I trace the sharp tip of the tongs between your breasts down to your belly, making a red line of blood. 

"P…please." Your voice is weak and feeble. I enjoy it.

"That is not what I want to hear." I maintain that low, soft but menacing tone as I use the tongs to grab a burning coal. The fire sizzles in the pit as I take the coal clamped in the tongs and hover it over your belly. "You will beg me to use and abuse you."

You scream as you watch the coal above your belly, still inside the tongs, clamped shut. All it would take is for me to loosen my grip just an inch and the coal will drop on your belly. You are frozen. Petrified. Only your screams are heard and my cock hardens by the fear in your screams. 

"Please. I beg you to rape me. Use me and abuse me. Destroy me. D...do whatever you want. But please. P...please don't. Not this. I beg you. I beg you." Tears begin to flow down your cheeks as you continue to beg until your throat is dry. 

I smile with satisfaction and use my left hand to unbutton my trousers and pull them down. "We are going to have so much fun this evening, my rapetoy."


End file.
